<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Romance by SorayaTPB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559844">Bad Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaTPB/pseuds/SorayaTPB'>SorayaTPB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trailer Park Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaTPB/pseuds/SorayaTPB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky and Julian are having a crazy night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the text - English is simply not my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud knock on Julian's trailer door. It was an October night.<br/>
Julian was almost falling asleep, but he guessed who could come to him at this time. Lately he's been very tired and stressed out with Rick and all those people with the Swearnet cameras. He didn't feel like it, but he got up from the bed, left his rum coke on the bedside table and went to open the door. As soon as he opened them he saw a smiling Ricky with a blanket, a bottle of some alcohol and a packet of chips in his hands and dressed in a torn houndstooth shirt and it was very cold.<br/>
"Hey Jules. I know there's been a lot going on lately and everything's fucking up, so I thought we could watch a movie together today or something to relax? ” - Ricky looked at him with hope in his eyes.<br/>
"Ricky, it's almost 12pm. You couldn't come earlier? I was just trying to sleep. " - Julian clearly wasn't pleased that his friend came so late.<br/>
"Sorry, I just got the idea. I'd better go back to sleep in the car. "<br/>
Ricky looked down at the ground and began to back away in silence. Julian stood motionless for a moment, and hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. He was a bit angry, but on the other hand, he didn't want his friend to sleep alone in a cold car. Since they got out of prison and there are people with cameras on the estate, he practically separated himself from many people and felt uncomfortable with it. He didn't want his best friend, whom he had known practically all his life, to feel rejected.<br/>
Julian followed him and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt.<br/>
"Wait, don't go anywhere."<br/>
Ricky snapped back as if burned and turned sharply, a faint fear in his eyes.<br/>
"Sorry to scare you, you want to come to me?" Julian was a bit confused by his friend's behavior because he had never done something like this in front of him.<br/>
"Ahh, that's okay. I thought someone was attacking me, but it's because I was in prison. " Ricky smiled slightly and took a step towards his friend.<br/>
"I don't want to disturb you, I know you've had enough of me lately."<br/>
"Look, we both need a calmer evening without any Swearnet assholes and thinking about problems."<br/>
"I love you mate." Ricky felt a sudden urge to cuddle so he did. He was afraid that Jules would push him away like he always did, or that he would do something worse. However, Julian returned the hug and, to his surprise, pressed his lips against his forehead.<br/>
They entered the trailer and they both sat under the blanket on the couch.<br/>
"What movie do you want to watch?" - Julian asked<br/>
"I guess it doesn't really matter." - Ricky took the TV remote and put on a random program with some black and white movie.<br/>
Julian looked at Ricky every now and then, he seemed not to be interested in the movie at all. A few years ago he began to feel more than friendship for Ricky, but he didn't want to show it because he was afraid that his best friend would laugh at him and everyone in the park would consider him gay. Today he decided to overcome himself. After a few minutes, Rick seemed to notice it, and Jules felt him grab his hand and move closer to him. Immediately Julian's heart beat faster.<br/>
"Why are you looking at me like that?" - Ricky asked with interest and a broad smile on his face.<br/>
"It doesn't matter, I just ...". -  Julian began to stutter and get lost in his own words.<br/>
"I'm just glad you are here and we rarely have the opportunity to be alone together." He said with a slight smile and his eyes downcast.<br/>
”Yes it's true, I don't remember the last time I was at your place last night. I guess it was 4 years ago? ”.<br/>
Jules didn't speak, just continued to stare at the floor and Ricky turned and kissed him lightly on the cheek and pressed his head against his friend's neck. Julian immediately turned to look at Ricky with a puzzled expression and wide eyes. Rick was afraid of the worst because he knew he could hold back his feelings, but it was very difficult for him. To his surprise, Julian didn't move or speak for a moment. After a short while, Jules smiled slightly.<br/>
"You ... did you really kiss me?" - Julian asked and put his right hand on his friend's chest.<br/>
"Yes ... I ... sorry ... I could have held back but you are so ...". Ricky stepped back a bit with the thought that Julian would throw him out of the trailer in a moment, but it didn't happen. He seemed very lost. Julian didn't hesitate any longer, just grabbed Ricky by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His friend's eyes were wide open in surprise, but then they closed. He didn't think Julian would ever do something like this because he was always cool about such things. Ricky had imagined them kissing more than once and even more, but he would never have imagined that his dream would ever come true. He was sure that this is what the sky looks like.<br/>
Ricky put his hand on Julian's hip to pull him closer. Suddenly he felt his friends fingers brush through his thick curly hair and the other hand was on his cheek. Rick went a little lower and began kissing Julian's neck. He collapsed on the headboard and allowed Ricky to lie down on it. He felt Jules's fingers undo the buttons on his shirt so he followed in his footsteps and began to pull his shirt up with one hand and unfasten the belt of jeans with the other.<br/>
When they were both completely naked, Julian started kissing Ricky on the lips again, each touch increasing the desperation of their kiss. He pressed his hand against Rick's hard erection and Rick began to moan and his breathing quickened. Ricky slipped his hand under Julian's tight boxer shorts and grasped his fully erect penis. Both men were groaning and sighing indecently while touching each other. Julian pushed Ricky's pants aside and began tugging at him. The entire trailer was filled with 2 clear male voices. They didn't even care that anyone in the park could hear them, they were too busy learning about this new thing. It is surprising that they knew each other practically all their lives and never even kissed when they were completely drunk. Maybe nothing really happens without a reason? By no means finally did it.<br/>
Ricky started going down until he reached the elastic of boxers which he pushed aside to see and touch Julian's penis.<br/>
"Ahh Jules! You're so fucking tough. " Ricky grabbed Julian's throbbing cock in his mouth and began to glide up and down.<br/>
Julian said nothing, just a long moan escaping his lips. He grabbed Ricky by the hair and lifted his hips up. Rick relaxed his throat and let Julian do it at his favorite pace.<br/>
"Ohhh fuck!" Jules threw his head back in pure pleasure.<br/>
He looked at his best friend and saw that his eyes, reflecting the light from the bedside lamp on the table, were shimmering blue and white. God, he was so passionate and sexy and beautiful now.<br/>
The thrusts became more irregular and harder. Ricky knew his friend was close so he grabbed his shaft and started to suck harder.<br/>
"Ahhhh! Rick! I'll be right there! ”. Jules shouted, and after a while white sperm ribbons were popping up Ricky's throat and onto his tongue.<br/>
As Julian's moans grew louder, Ricky climbed back up and rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes.<br/>
"Was it good for you?" - He asked<br/>
"Fucking god, that was amazing Ricky, you don't even know how I love you buddy. Can I do something for you now? ” Jules said tiredly, a slight smile on his lips.<br/>
Fuck question - Ricky smiled again and pulled Julian into a deep kiss and he felt himself getting hard again. He didn't think it was possible, but with his friend, anything was possible.<br/>
After a while, Julian pushed Rick aside and sat on his lap, clasping his hands behind his head and kissing him passionately. Ricky was hard all the time and his friend grabbed his dick and started rubbing the tip of the wet precum into his hole. As he sat completely on his cock, he let out a soft sigh and tilted his head back. Jules began to move up and down and Ricky grabbed both of his hips and helped him keep his balance as she rode his huge cock.<br/>
"Ahh you are so tight Jules! I could do this with you all fucking day and night! " Ricky shouted euphoria.<br/>
”Never stop Rick! God, harder! Ahhhh ". -  Jules tried to cover his mouth with his hand so as not to shout too loudly.<br/>
"Ahh, don't do that baby. You sound so hot! " - Rick said and pulled his friend closer.<br/>
Ricky felt his orgasm approaching and he couldn't think of anything other than Julian riding his cock. Jules began to lose pace and groan louder, and Rick could tell that he was close too. After a while, Julian's sperm burst into Ricky's chest and Rick came to Julian at practically the same time. When they both got back to reality after this wonderful experience, Jules got off Ricky and they were both sweaty and exhausted. Julian took the handkerchiefs from the nightstand and began wiping his friend's chest from the mess he had made.<br/>
"Got to clean you up a little man." - He said clearly amused.<br/>
"It was amazing, will we do it again sometime?" Ricky asked when Jules finished wiping it off.<br/>
"Sure you do, you know I liked it." Julian closed his eyes and, smiling, lay down next to his friend, pulling the blanket over them which they dropped on the floor.<br/>
"If only nobody would know about it."<br/>
”Why would anyone find out about this? It's just our business. Julian said nervously<br/>
"Yes, but if Bubbles finds out about it, he'll kill us. After all, we were not the quietest. "<br/>
"Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see baby. I love you". Jules said kissing Ricky on the forehead.<br/>
"Yes, I love you very much too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>